The Darkness Within
by DetrimentalStorm
Summary: Adrian Darcover is just beginning his journey at Hogwarts.  However, he is very different from the other students.  Will his tortured past make the experience too much to handle?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This story takes place in the future of Hogwarts, so these are original characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts, any of the spells I use, or the magical locations.**

Adrian stared up at the bulk of Hogwarts with his dark eyes, feeling a detached curiosity. This was the school he would be attending for the next seven years, as his parents supposedly had, yet it meant little to him.

The other new children clambered out of the boats behind him, but Adrian paid them no heed.

He hated people.

Nevertheless, he got in line with them as the teacher had instructed and began to march towards the immense castle.

When they entered the doors, gasps of surprise were heard from all around. The true size of the building was now becoming apparent. Huge swooping arches adorned the ceiling and the walls were covered in moving portraits. The white marble floor beneath their feet gleamed fiercely and reflected all that stood upon it.

They were led into a side room, much smaller than the entry hall but large by any other standards. There they were told about what to expect from the next hour or so. After a moment, however, Adrian stopped listening.

~DetrimentalStorm~

"Get up, you worthless piece of scum!" the old maid screamed. She aimed a vicious kick at the head of the boy lying on the floor.

Adrian groaned in pain and rolled over, revealing the left side of his face, which was covered with bruises. He scrambled away from the maid and hid behind an elegant table beside the stairs. His face was throbbing in pain. He touched it gently with his fingertips and, as he drew his hand away, he saw that his palm was now covered in blood. He pressed himself against the wall as he prepared to be discovered.

The maid rounded the table. Just as she drew her arm back to slap him, a quiet voice reverberated through the room that sent shivers down his spine.

"That's enough."

The maid turned quickly, once again composed. She held her head low, as if ashamed, as she said, "Good day, master. Excuse us, we were…" She stopped in mid sentence, for the man was ignoring her. He leaned over to inspect the cowering boy in the corner. Adrian glanced up, hoping for compassion.

But of course, this was impossible.

The man grabbed Adrian by his hair, hauled him to his feet, and threw him back down to the floor.

The man dusted of his finely tailored suit and said calmly, "Get back to work, boy."

~DetrimentalStorm~

Adrian shivered at the memory as he stood in the Great Hall.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The call of the Sorting Hat jerked him back to reality. He would be facing its call soon. He couldn't predict what house he would be in. What if it didn't put him in a house at all? After all, he wasn't like everyone else. He was nearly indifferent to the world.

"Dacher, Alice!" It was the woman who had brought them in that was calling names. She was tall, with dark blond graying hair. Simaley was her name, he recalled.

The Sorting Hat called, "RAVENCLAW!" and the girl named Alice bounded off to her table.

"Darcover, Adrian!"

Adrian began to walk, his footsteps making soft thumping noises on the hard floor. He sat on the stool in the center of the hall, his eyes roving over the characters below him. Professor Simaley placed the gray, ragged hat on his head, where it began to speak to him.

"My, my, you're a strange one, aren't you? Very intelligent, but you lack interest… Ravenclaws need curiosity. And that darkness… It will have to be SLYTHERIN!"

Adrian realized that the hat had shouted the last word aloud. He returned it to the professor and went to sit at the silver and green clad table.

Adrian ignored the rest of the sorting. He was trying to block everything out, a skill that had been very useful in the past. He didn't see the floating candles above the tables, didn't hear the shouts and cheers as the new students discovered their houses, didn't smell the perfume of the girl across from him, didn't feel the bench under him. All was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"All right, everyone, this way!"

The fifth year Slytherin, Jacob Turnsley, was a very loud fellow. Adrian winced as his sensitive ears were blasted with another wave of Jacob's speech. "Our rooms are downstairs!"

The group entered the common room, a dark place with jars of green fire set into brackets on the wall, bathing the area in a sickly glow. The velvet seating was either black or silver, the ornate rugs shades of green.

"Your rooms are over there," Jacob shouted, gesturing to a door at the end of the room on the right. He flopped down in an armchair beside the fire, making no move to lead them to their dorm.

So the brown-haired first year took it upon himself to lead the way.

On the other side of the door was a circular room with more green torches and another rug. Doors numbered one through seven encircled the space. The newcomers entered the door marked _one._

Inside, the room had the same color scheme. There were three beds, all with silver draperies and green sheets. Beside each bed was a small end table, and at the end of the beds were the student's trunks, which had already been brought to the room.

Adrian walked over to the first bed on the left, where his possessions had been placed. He removed his books from his trunk and set them on the end table, where they would be easily accessible tomorrow.

Adrian looked up from his books and noticed a small mirror in front of him. He watched his hand reach up and touch his face, where a long cut, still in the process of healing, stretched down his face. _That will leave a scar,_ he thought.

Meanwhile, the other first year Slytherins were getting to know each other.

"So, we're Slytherins!" said the boy who had led them in. "My name's Sam. What about you?"

"Nonim," said the blond boy.

Sam looked to Adrian, as if he expected him to volunteer his name as well, but Adrian just turned away.

"Um… do you like Hogwarts so far?" Sam asked awkwardly, turning back to Nonim.

"You're pretty friendly for a Slytherin," Nonim joked, raising his eyebrows. Sam looked a bit crestfallen, so Nonim added, "Yeah, I like it."

Sam continued the conversation, looking more cheerful now. "Did you try the apple pie? It was amazing! And the…"

Adrian ignored the rest of the conversation. It was late. He climbed into his bed, drew the draperies shut, and fell asleep.

~DetrimentalStorm~

Adrian awoke to the soft sound of an owl hooting. He opened his eyes and was instantly alert. Any minute now he would hear the harsh laughter, feel the jarring blow dealt to his body. He…

"Is it morning already?" someone moaned.

Adrian froze, then dropped back down from the crouch he had assumed, the tautness in his muscles fading. No one here would beat him like a lame horse, unable to haul in the harvest. He took a deep breath. While school was in session, he knew, he would be safe.

The words had come from Nonim, who was across the room from Adrian. Nonim stood up and stretched, yawning as he did so. As he blinked tears from his eyes he called, "Sam? You up?"

In response Sam rolled out of bed and flopped into a comical sitting position on the floor, eyes still half closed. "I suppose so."

Nonim burst into laughter, and after a pause Sam did as well.

As they were laughing Adrian stood, stretching his arms behind his back. When he was done he stood up straight, head tilted slightly upward, and took a deep breath. This had been a morning routine for him for as long as he could remember. It always helped to calm him down a bit,

Sam and Nonim finally noticed Adrian as he opened his trunk.

'Hi," Sam said in a friendly way.

Again, Adrian ignored him.

"What's his problem?" Nonim muttered.

Adrian felt a sudden flare of anger. He slammed his trunk shut and left the room, clothes in hand.

Once he was dressed he came back to the room. Nonim and Sam were nowhere to be seen. He assumed they had gone to breakfast, but put no further thought towards the matter. He truly didn't care about their whereabouts.

Adrian skipped breakfast. He hadn't eaten in the morning before he came to school and wouldn't be able to once the year ended, so why start now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter has taken so long. Enjoy!**

At eight o'clock the halls filled with students wearing their new robes. The robes had been modernized in recent years and now only came down to mid thigh. It was an ideal length. Less accidents were happening than with the long, trailing garment students had equipped in the past. It also allowed for greater maneuverability, which was important in classes such as Care of Magical Creatures. No one wanted to be trampled by a stampeding hippogriff because they tripped on the hem of their robe.

Adrian stepped into his first class, Transfiguration. Almost twenty students sat in desks around the room, talking and laughing amongst themselves.

Adrian sat alone. He had located a seat in the back row and dropped his bag to the floor beside him. Now he glanced up and saw a face he recognized. Sam was staring at him. Adrian made eye contact and glared at Sam, who quickly turned his face away.

"Attention, students!"

The words came from Professor Simely. She paraded into the room wearing a flowing violet full length robe. The room quieted at once.

"Welcome, Gryffindors and Slytherins, to Transfiguration. I am Professor Simely. In this class, as the name suggests, we will be learning to transfigure objects. This is a very important skill, as it allows you to conjure an item of need when the moment arises. In fact, wizards and witches that become skilled enough in this art can form objects out of thin air. It does, however, require much practice. So on that note, let's get started!"

~DetrimentalStorm~

The first school day was uneventful. After Transfiguration Adrian had History of Magic, Charms, and Care of Magical Creatures. Much of the class time had been consumed with explanations of what future class sessions would hold, as well as some simple practices. Adrian now sat in the temporary privacy of his room, perfecting the spell _Wingardium Leviosa._ He had managed to shift the feather on his first try, and all of his attempts since had been successful, lifting the feather a few feet into the air.

Adrian was flipping the feather in elaborate circles, as he had nothing else to do, when he heard the door click. He put away his black oak wand as Sam entered, letting the feather float to the floor.

"Hey," Sam said tentatively.

Silence.

After a moment Sam lifted his head defiantly and said, "I don't care if you don't talk to me, but I'm going to talk to you."

Adrian shrugged. This seemed to encourage Sam, as it was the first reaction he had seen from Adrian.

Adrian, his hair shadowing his face, stared at Sam as he began to speak. Sam met his gaze unwaveringly and said, "I had a pretty good day. History of Magic wasn't as bad as my brother said it would be. You were great in Charms. You were the first person to lift the feather. Anyway… I'm hungry. Want to go eat?"

Adrian made no move to stand.

"Hey…" Sam said, looking concerned. "You're going to eat, right? You didn't have much for lunch, and I didn't see you at breakfast at all."

Adrian turned away. "No," he croaked, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Please?" Sam begged.

Adrian glared at his mirror in anger. Why did Sam care about what he did? He sat down on his bed and pulled the drapes, determined to stay there until Sam left. After a moment he heard the door close.

~DetrimentalStorm~

Adrian woke up at midnight and realized he had fallen asleep. As he turned his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, he noticed something on his end table.

It was a piece of apple pie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this has taken so long. Again. **

Saturday afternoon was bright and clear. Adrian sat outside in the shade of an old tree, leaning against the trunk with his eyes closed. The past few days had been difficult for him. The constant company of other people had taken its toll. He was exhausted.

Now he finally relaxed, letting the stress of the last week ease out of his body. He stayed like that for a long time. The sun had almost reached the horizon before he heard a voice.

"Don't you have homework to do?"

Adrian snapped open his eyes. Standing beside him was Sam.

"I really don't feel like doing mine," Sam continued, "but I'd rather finish it today than have to work on it tomorrow." He sat down against the tree as well, setting down his books beside him. He produced a quill, opened _Defensive Strategy, Grade 1_, and began to write.

After about twenty minutes of steady scratching from the quill, Sam closed his book and said triumphantly, "Okay! Done with that." He glanced at his watch. "It's almost six. I'm starving."

Sam stood up, bringing his books with him. "You're coming with me this time." He grabbed Adrian by the arm and began to pull him to his feet.

That was all it took.

"_Let go of me!_" Adrian shouted. He shot to his feet and wrenched his arm free of Sam's grip. With his other hand he slammed a fist into Sam's stomach, sending him tumbling backwards in a huff, a grimace on his face.

Now Adrian ran, stumbling to put the tree between himself and Sam. He dropped into a crouch, hugging his legs to his body, and panted frantically, trying to calm himself down. After a moment, when he finally had his breathing under control, he heard a hesitant voice.

"Adrian?"

There stood Sam, looking bewildered. He began to walk forward, his palms held up in a peaceful gesture.

"Go away," Adrian moaned, dropping his head to his knees.

Sam stopped, but he didn't leave. "Adrian, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. What's wrong?"

Adrian shivered and said nothing.

Sam slowly lowered himself to the ground beside Adrian. He said quietly, "If you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

~DetrimentalStorm~

On Monday morning Sam sat in the Great Hall, wolfing down all of the food he could get his hands on.

"I don't know how he eats so much and doesn't gain weight. That's just unnatural," Nonim said, grinning good humouredly. "Don't you think so?" he asked of the dark figure slouched across from him.

Adrian shrugged noncommittally, staring at his plate and pushing around the remains of his food with a fork.

Sam, who was seated beside Adrian, laughed. "The only thing unnatural here is that concoction you're making with your pumpkin juice."

Nonim quickly glanced down to where he had been tapping his wand on the side of his glass and cursed. The formerly orange drink was now a bubbling purple stew, obviously unfit to drink. "Not again," he sighed.

Barely suppressed snickers were heard around the table, causing Nonim's face to redden. This was the third time the occurrence had happened. "It's a habit," Nonim said defensively. "I used to do it with a pencil."

"Maybe you'll get bonus points in Potions," Sam joked.

On that note, the three students started towards the dungeon, where every Potions lesson took place, Adrian trailing behind the other two.

~DetrimentalStorm~

The Potions Master was a nondescript man, of medium build and dark hair. His eyes were a dull green, reflecting the colors of his classroom.

"Good morning, class," said the Potions Master, also known as Professor Contin, in a quiet voice. "Today I would like you to identify the items I have placed on the table in front of you. Please write this down. When you have finished with that, I would like you to attempt the potion detailed on page twelve of your textbook. You may use notes."

Adrian identified the materials in a matter of seconds. He opened his book to the correct page and found directions for a simple potion to stop hiccupping. He completed it within ten minutes, put away his tools, and sat back down at his table, content to watch the churning yellow formula the Professor was making.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour encore! Time to meet the headmaster!**

"_Accio!_"

The textbook soared across the room, landing neatly in Professor Kolain's outstretched hands. "And that's it," she said, finishing her explanation.

"Professor," said a Gryffindor boy seated in the front of the room, "how far does the Accio spell reach?"

Professor Kolain considered this question and said with a small smile, "That depends on the skill of the wizard."

The boy, Kevin, sighed dispiritedly. "I was hoping to get some chocolate from home."

There was laughter around the room. Kevin blushed, but grinned.

"All right, students. Get with a partner and practice with the pillows I've set out." The professor sat down behind her desk.

Sam bounded over to Adrian's side. "Ready?" he asked cheerfully. Adrian stood, and they took a position in the back of the room.

Sam began. He pointed his long maple wand at a pillow positioned on a nearby desk and shouted with gusto, "_Accio!_"

Nothing happened. The pillow lay on the desk like a rock. Sam looked disappointed, but perked up again almost immediately. After a few more tries and a couple of flopping pillows, Sam was successful. "Yes!" he shouted as the pillow slammed into his face. "Your turn, Adrian!"

Adrian stood, several feet in front of the pillow, and concentrated. He waved his wand in the appropriate maneuver, but got little response from the pillow.

Professor Kolain, who was standing nearby, frowned. "Adrian," she said, "why don't you try _saying_ the spell?"

There were murmurs throughout the room, and someone piped up, "He doesn't talk."

"Do the spell again, Adrian," the professor said calmly.

Adrian waved his wand again. The pillow only twitched.

Kolain's frown deepened. "This is foolishness," she said with barely suppressed anger. Beside him, Adrian saw Sam's eyes narrow. "Why won't you speak? Never in my eighty-three years of teaching have I seen anything so ridiculous!"

Suddenly, with a flash of red sparks, the pillow soared into Adrian's hands, then back towards the professor, where it burst into a cloud of feathers with a bang.

As a stunned Kolain coughed and spit feathers, Sam cheered. He quickly tried to cover the sound with a cough, but it didn't go unnoticed by Kolain. "Detention! Both of you!" she shouted, outraged.

~DetrimentalStorm~

Sam and Adrian stopped in front of the stone gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office, where they would be holding their detention. Apparently, Professor Kolain had wanted nothing to do with them. The gargoyle didn't block their path for long, though. They were expected.

They strode up the spiral staircase behind the gargoyle. At the top they were confronted by a pair of great wooden doors. Sam knocked, and a voice called from inside, "Come in."

Headmaster Mallin was a young man, with no beard and a taste for extravagant robes. He stood behind his desk, which was piled with paperwork, and smiled warmly. "Ah," he said. Two of our newest students. Have a seat."

The two sat, waiting uncomfortably for their punishment. Mallin sat as well, folding his hands on the desk in front of him. "All right," he said. "Why don't you tell me why Professor Kolain sent you here?"

"Um," Sam began uneasily. "Well, we were practicing the Accio spell, and Professor Kolain got mad at Adrian, and-"

"Why was she mad?" Mallin interrupted.

"Adrian wouldn't say the spell." Sam shrugged. "He doesn't really talk."

"Why ever not?" Mallin asked, turning his attention to Adrian. Adrian only stared down at the desk. There was a pause, then Mallin suggested to Sam, "Why don't you continue?"

"Okay. Well, the professor said he was being ridiculous and foolish, so Adrian did the Accio spell on the pillow. It worked, then the pillow flew back at the professor and sort of… exploded."

"Exploded?" Adrian was sure he could see a hint of a grin on Mallin's face. Mallin's gaze then turned thoughtful. "Did you say Adrian did this without speaking?"

"Yes, sir," Sam responded.

"Why don't you show us your Accio spell?" Mallin suggested to Adrian. "Without the explosion, of course."

Adrian glanced around and, spotting a spell book on a shelf behind the headmaster, sent the object fluttering across the room and into his grasp.

Mallin appeared mildly impressed. "Wonderful spellmanship," he praised. "Performing magic without incantations is something you only learn in your later years at Hogwarts. And you achieved this perfectly on your third try?" Mallin smiled. "Adrian, I'll tell Professor Kolain that there is no need to worry about your speech habits. And with that, you both are dismissed. After all, why would I punish good performance?"


	6. Chapter 6

It was Halloween. Sam stood beside Adrian in the entrance of the Great Hall, gawking. The room was nearly overflowing with decorations. Bats swooped between beams on the ceiling, jack-o'-lanterns adorned the tables, and everything was colored either orange or black. All of the school ghosts were assembled as well.

Sam stepped into the dim expanse, leaving his mouth agape all the way to the table. "This is _amazing!_" he exclaimed as he lowered himself onto a bench.

Adrian was just sitting as well when someone brushed against him from behind. He instantly stiffened and jerked forward to avoid the contact, but the girl had already passed, heading toward the Ravenclaw table. Adrian vaguely recognized her from some of his classes. Alice was her name, he recalled.

Adrian turned back to the table, a sudden headache pounding behind his eyes. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it as the headmaster, Mallin, began to speak.

"Good evening, students!" the young headmaster began, a smile on his cleanly shaven face. "As you all know, today is Halloween. Because of this wonderful holiday, my fellow staff members and I have hidden bags of candy all over the school. You are all invited to attempt to find these on your own time. And of course," he continued, "the Accio spell will not work on these bags." Groans were heard all throughout the Great Hall, and Mallin chuckled. "However," he added mysteriously, "there is always a helpful spell for those willing to find it." He finished his speech with, "Happy Halloween to all, and let's eat!"

Sam cheered as a feast appeared on the table in front of him, and Adrian flinched at the sound, his head pounding. He halfheartedly sipped some pumpkin juice. After a moment, as the other students began to chatter, he slipped into a state of oblivion, ignoring the world, as he had the first day of school.

"Adrian? Hello?"

Adrian jerked back to reality, where Sam's hand was waving in front of his face. But the hand wasn't what he noticed first. It was the pain. It had doubled since the beginning of the meal. Adrian stood abruptly and, without a word, left the hall, ignoring the calls Sam sent after him.

Alice's gaze followed him to the door.

Adrian stumbled up the main stairs with no destination in mind. He only wanted to be alone, to get away from the monster in his skull.

On the fourth floor, exhausted, he dropped to a seat on the ground beside a dull old tapestry. He had no energy left. His head pounded in time with his panting, creating an unbearable cacophony.

A flash of movement caught his eye as he slid his back down the wall to lie on the floor. It was the aged drapery. However, the cloth wasn't what had caught his attention. It was what was _behind_ the cloth that interested him. He sat up and pushed the tapestry aside, which used quite a bit of energy. Sure enough, he found himself in the entrance of a secret passage, which had been covered by the tapestry and mostly blocked by a suit of armor.

Adrian leaned back against the wall to catch his breath, contemplating his situation. He knew he couldn't just continue to sit on the floor. Dinner would be over soon, and he didn't want anyone to find him like this.

So he pulled himself through the entrance.

There was a set of stairs, the second half turning back on the first and continuing to descend. Adrian lurched downward, and within a moment he had reached the bottom.

It was a little room, formed of simple stone. Adrian stumbled into the center of the empty space and collapsed, groaning. Even the smallest of sounds - footsteps from the hall, his own breathing - echoed and multiplied until he wasn't sure what he was actually hearing anymore. Within a few more moments it had reached an unbearable degree.

Then it was gone.

Adrian slowly opened his eyes, bewildered. He sat up gradually, waiting for pain to lance through him once again, but nothing happened.

Adrian let out a miserable sigh. This sudden headache was a horrible omen. He already lived in terror of his master; now he had to fear himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrian didn't sleep that night. He was restless. He paced the bedroom and the common room for hours. At one point Sam stirred and Adrian dove back into bed. He didn't want to deal with anyone just then. But Sam only rolled over and resumed his heavy breathing.

Adrian was leaning against a bedpost, dozing, when an owl's call announced the dawn. He snapped his eyes open and stood quickly, then immediately yawned. Adrian stretched, resigning himself to a very long day.

~DetrimentalStorm~

After lunch the Slytherins went to Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws. Sam had been talking, and still was, since daybreak. He didn't even stop as he hurriedly scribbled down some answers to the homework that was due in only a moment. Adrian had been ignoring him for over an hour now. It wasn't like he was saying anything important.

Professor Joain entered the room, striding toward his desk. "Good morning!" he said cheerfully, turning to face the class. "What are we doing today?"

There was silence for a few moments, but at Professor Joain's urging, some suggestions, such as learning a new spell or talking about werewolves, were muttered throughout the room.

"Show some enthusiasm!" Joain laughed. "You won't get in trouble. Probably." He shrugged. "It all depends on what you say. Now think _happy thoughts!_"

"Patronus!" a flaxen-haired Ravenclaw shouted from the back of the room.

"Very good, Thomas! It's nice to know someone can understand my hint. I spent ten minutes of my last class trying to make them figure it out. Then I caved in and told them. Anyway," he finished, clapping his hands together, "Let's get started!"

Joain had everyone take out their wands. "Dementors, as we all know, are very terrible creatures. They suck the happiness right out of you like it's chocolate." No grin accompanied Joain's comparison. He was serious. "Each and every one of you need to know how to protect yourself. This exercise is very important, as it could one day save your life. I'm aware that this is a higher level spell, but due to recent events, I think it's necessary."

Recent events? Whispers immediately began to spread throughout the room like fiendfyre.

"Ah… You weren't supposed to hear that." Joain grimaced. "Well, it's out now, and you deserve to know the situation." He took a deep breath. "Yesterday a massive cloud of dementors was spotted over London."

The room was silent. In recent history, more than a couple of dementor sightings a year would be cause to worry. But a whole cloud?

"How many?" a small voice croaked from the far side of the room.

Joain sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. "Hundreds."

A loud clamor broke out, and the professor held up his hands. "Please. Proper safety precautions have been taken, for muggles and wizards alike. Besides, the dementors didn't seem to have any interest in the people. Your family members should be fine. Although, I must say, we have no idea where the dementors are heading." Joain glanced around the room. "_Now_ do you see how important this spell is?"

The class nodded.

"Good," Joain said, satisfied. "And remember, no need to cause mass panic. Now go find a partner to practice with."

Adrian tensed. He glanced toward Sam, but Sam was already being dragged off by Nonim. Sam shrugged apologetically. What could he do?

"Adrian?"

Adrian turned to find a Ravenclaw girl standing behind him. Alice. "Wanna be partners?"

Glancing around and seeing no other options, Adrian nodded stiffly. Alice led a reluctant Adrian to an unoccupied corner.

"All right!" Joain called, cheerful once again. "You'll take turns. One of you attempt a patronus, then the other when I tell you to switch. First, you think. Think of the happiest item, person, memory you can imagine. Whatever makes you happy. When that has been accomplished, shout _Expecto Patronum!_"

"I'll go first," Alice declared. As she began to attempt the spell, Adrian watched Sam. He was enthusiastically swinging his wand and, as usual, producing little result. After a moment Adrian turned his attention back to Alice. Surprisingly, she had already managed a half-formed animal.

A few minutes later Joain called for the students to switch. Adrian stood, raised his wand, and stopped. He tried to think of a happy thought, anything at all. The week his father had taken a trip? But no, the maid had still been there to abuse him. Coming to Hogwarts? School wasn't exactly something he was joyful for.

Adrian attempted the spell for several minutes. No thought he tried produced even a wisp.


End file.
